Anyway
by andinthatmoment
Summary: Various one shots based around Jesse and Beca's relationship, during and beyond the film. I do not own Pitch Perfect, the music or anything familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a one shot based on the fact that Jesse and Beca have recently broken up, sounds dreary I know and for that I'm sorry. Please read and review, would love to know what you think. I may use this story to post different one shots of Jesse and Beca, all around different things, probably all based around songs. So I'm open to suggestions or prompts from songs, any genre.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

Beca was stood behind the wall of her lecture building desperately trying to light a cigarette and struggling against the wind when a familiar figure came into view, most defiantly not someone she would have expected to see in the smoking area.

'I didn't think I would ever see you here.' She shrugged, her voice seemly calm, especially in comparison to the furry of emotions running through her head and her heart right now.  
>'I go to school here.' Was all he said in return.<br>'No, I mean, outside smoking.' She said back looking at her feet to hide the blush that had crept onto her face for saying something so stupid. _Of course she would see him here, you met him at this school, not even two years ago.  
><em>He shrugged allowing silence to fall between the two. Beca in a desperate attempt to keep him talking, _god she missed his voice_ attempted to start a conversation between them again.  
>'I quit smoking, bad for your voice, and you know how much I <em>love <em>singing for Aubrey.' She stated, instantly regretting it when Jesse didn't laugh at her feeble attempt at a joke.  
>'I'm joking.' She may as well try and justify herself before looking down at her feet again. 'I mean I did quit, but it feels like a joke now, didn't last long.'<br>'Old habits die hard I guess.' He responded with a furrowed brow when she finally lifted her head up to look at him.  
>'I guess.'<br>Silence, more silence, she had to think of something to say before he left, she wanted to stay here with him, why did it take her so long to realise that, now it was too late, they had broken up two months ago, Jesse fed up of Beca constantly closing up on him and Beca scared of how easy it was to open up to him. So she ran, because that's what Mitchells do, they run.  
>'Anyway.' He shrugged as he went to walk away, Beca had to stop him, so she said the first thing that came to her mind, <em>freeking Acapella.<br>_'Remember when we used to sing together?' She practically yelled at him in an attempt to get him to turn around. She succeeded and he turned his body to face her, eyes quizzing her. So she continued speaking, she had his attention, so she was going to keep it, even if it meant talking about the hobby she had recently dropped, apparently, when she lost the only thing keeping her in this college, she lost her motivation to sing.  
>'I mean we didn't even understand what we were singing half the time, but it gave us a voice, people actually listened to us when we sang.'<br>'I always listened to you Beca.'  
><em>Ooop, there it is, the panging in her chest that she had felt daily since she left. The panging that was only replaced by butterflies when she heard his voice.<br>_'I don't sing anymore, but if I did, I would be singing tonight for sure.'  
>'I always loved your voice Beca.'<br>She crossed her arms across her chest, as if this physical barrier to her heart might be able to stop all the emotions escaping. No such luck, she continued to speak.  
>'I keep thinking that somehow the timing seems false.' She lifted her hand to her hair and let it fall through her fingers, she remembered how Jesse used to scold her for doing it when she was nervous. 'Since we broke up I mean, like how some days go faster than my fucking pulse, days when I'm locked in my room listening to music, but others they go so slow, like this morning feels like a month ago.'<br>Still no response from him other than a sad stare, was it pity? Regret? Beca couldn't tell.  
>'I feel like I'm under water.' She slipped.<br>'What?'  
><em>Shit, how does she explain that one. <em>Desperate to change the subject she brings up the first thing that comes to mind,  
>'There's this spot on the quad, by the wall, or on the grass, or whatever.' She was rambling, Jesse nodded to symbolise he was listening to her before she continued. 'These kids sit there now, they carve their names into the pavement and tag the wall, and they've fucking ruined it.' Tears were welling up in her eyes. Why was she getting so emotional over this? She knew exactly why. 'It's like they know it was our spot, and now we don't use it they're going to mess it up, just to hurt me, because they know it meant so much to me.'<br>'I'm sure that's not why they did it Bec. Kids do stupid things for no reason, yolo and what not' She let a laugh slip through her mouth as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Jesse moved closer to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. She looked up at him before continuing her ramblings, Jesse always wanted her to open up to him, so now was her chance.  
>'I haven't done anything since we broke up.'<br>'Bec, you don't have to tell me this.' His hands not leaving where he had placed them on her shoulders whilst she spoke.  
>'I'm not cleaning or eating properly, the girls are going crazy, they think I've developed some sort of disorder.' He let out an awkward chuckle at that, they had always joked about the amount of food she ate in comparison to her tiny body. 'I'm not even crying, it's like I've gone completely numb, then I run into you and it all wells up and I can't help it, I'm sorry for pinning this all on you Jesse'. The end of her sentence was muffled by the tears begging to fall down her face again.<br>'I'm an idiot for acting like I did, but fuck you for leaving Jesse, I needed, need you.'  
>'You kicked me out Bec.' He pleaded.<br>'Look whatever, Mitchells run, we don't have happy endings.' She laughed and diverted her eyes from Jesses.  
>'Don't try and joke about this Bec, it's serious, why didn't you tell me this before?'<br>'I joke Jesse, I'm a fucking clown, it's what I do. I'm making jokes so I don't drown. I didn't tell you because you left.'  
>'You kicked me out Beca.'<br>'I was scared. I'm sorry.' Two months' worth of tears finally revealed themselves as Jesse pulled the sobbing girl into his chest.  
>'I feel like I'm under water these days Jesse.'<br>'You've said that Bec.'  
>'I feel like the whole worlds under water and no one can hear me, but you always hear me. I'm so sorry Jesse.'<br>'It's fine Bec, let's get you cleared up and we can go and talk.'  
>She wiped away the tears instantly happier when Jesse took her hand in his and began leading her into the dorm circle.<br>'I really didn't expect to see you smoking Jesse, I didn't mean to let all of this shit out on you.'  
>'It's really, super honestly fine Bec, this is what I wanted from you to start with, you to open up to me, so maybe it took a lot of shit for it to finally happen, but I'm glad it did.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Really not happy with this ending, but, eh. Whatever, I'm posting it anyway.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was normal for Jesse to wake up before Beca, she wasn't particularly a morning person. So on this Saturday morning, Jesse lay half awake, with the girl of his dreams in his arms _(Yes in his arms, as much as she would deny this if questioned, Beca Mitchell was a cuddlier)_ snoozing lightly everything seemed in its place.  
>The sun streamed through the window onto Beca's face waking her from her slumber. She tried to sit up to assess the day but was held in place by Jesses arms.<br>'What's the hurry pretty girl?' He muttered into her hair as he gave her head a morning kiss.  
>'I have to get up Jesse, I have practice.' She laughed.<br>'It's only seven, just a few more minutes won't hurt.'  
>Beca giggled as Jesse tightened his grip around her waist, 'it's perfect here, don't worry close your eyes.'<br>'Come on Jess, don't be difficult, Aubrey will kill me if I'm late.'  
>'So as I see it, you have two choices, either get out of this extremely warm and comfy bed to spend a day with a crazy girl or you can not go out in the cold and stay with me.'<br>'As tempting as that sounds Jesse, I really think I should get up.'  
>'The Bella's can cope for a little while without you, I however, am not sure I can.' He punctuated his sentence by placing a light kiss on his girlfriend's lips. 'Close your eyes, a few more minutes wasting time with me. Stay awhile.'<br>'It is perfect here.' Beca sighed in defeat curling back into Jesses chest. Jesse couldn't imagine how some couples don't do this, wake up every morning just as in love with each other than they were the first day they met. Jesse and Beca still had the passion they had the day of the ICCA finals two years ago. He would do anything to have this feeling stay, he will never lose it. How do some peoples hearts just change, give up. That would never happen to them. He doesn't ever want to ever want Beca less than he does now or did two years ago.  
>'It's only seven.' She muttered against his chest again 'Just a few more minutes'.<br>A few minutes later he released her from his embrace allowing her to go.  
>'You're free to go my love.'<br>'How thoughtful of you.' How she managed to make sarcasm cute, he would never know. 'I'll see you tonight.' She mentioned as she picked up her bag to leave, placing a kiss on her boyfriends cheek before leaving.  
>Yeah, he never wanted to stop feeling the way he did about her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

They were sat on Beca's bed in their usual movie cuddling position, laptop between them and Beca curled up against Jesses chest as he leant on the wall. They had been together since the ICCA's and although it took Beca a little while to get used to the constant cuddling Jesse inflicted on her, she was beginning to depend on it and it soon became the only way she could sit through an entire movie. Of course she still never really paid attention, constantly getting distracted by the way Jesse ran his hand along her arm absentmindedly or the way he quoted the movie in time, or just the way he smelt, _god he smelt amazing.  
><em>This evening was no different and as she lay there on her boyfriend's chest she started allowed her mind to wander. Term was over in a few weeks and neither of them had discussed Beca's plans yet. Everyone knew that she was originally planning to go to LA and until about two months ago, that was mission-a-go. But now, there was this super cute nerd and a super crazy group of girls mind fucking the hell out of her. She had wanted this as long as she could remember, and Jesse wanted her to be happy right, so surly he would push her to pursue her dreams, _right?_ Why hadn't he brought it up? Maybe he just didn't care. _No, he defiantly cared about her, he had made that clear._

Beca had had this constant argument rolling through her mind for about a week now, many a late nights had been spend under her covers staring out the window into the rain thinking about him, and the girls and LA, _but mostly him_. She needed him to tell her what to do, she would listen to him. If he told her to stay, if he gave her a reason to stay put, she would listen, and she knew it. She just had to hear it from him.

There are so many things she still didn't understand, this was all new to her, this _relationship malarkey_. She didn't understand what she was feeling, why did she still tremble every time he reached for her hand? She knew he wouldn't hurt her, and she felt comfortable with him, but it was still scary, being this _open_ with someone, this dependent on them. She had spent her entire life pushing people away, building her walls to keep her safe. But with Jesse, it was different, all these emotions she had boycotted her entire life were suddenly sweeping her away, all this love and happiness were suddenly overcoming her and it was all directed towards this one boy. _(Well most of it, some of it was of course directed to a group of crazy girls who had also wormed their way into her heart recently.) _She_ needed _him to tell her to stay, it's all she needed.  
><em>And sure, of course their relationship could be easier, with all of her issues and baggage and his constant naivety, they were bound to clash, but they were changing each other gradually, for the better.<br>'Just ask me to stay Jesse.' _She whispered into his chest, not diverting her eyes away from the screen she was pretending to watch, she knew he had heard her as the light stroking on her arms and stopped. 'Say the words Jesse, and I might have to stay.'  
>'I can't tell you what to do Bec, you know what I want.'<br>'No I don't Jesse, _please_ tell me what you want.'  
>'I want you to be happy Bec.'<br>Happy. _Happy? _What was happiness to badass Beca Mitchell, a year ago she would have told you it was sitting in her room blocking out the world creating these crazy mixes that expressed the emotions that she refused to share. _But now,_ what was happiness now? Spending her evenings curled up with her nerd, or stealing kisses between the shelves of the radio station. She was so conflicted, everything that normally gave her optimism and kept her happy was now confusing the hell out of her and causing her hassle. _  
><em>She wanted to make music, she wanted to follow her dreams, but she also wanted to love, there was this whole new side of her that she never knew existed, and now she had revealed it, she didn't want to let it go so soon.  
>'I want to stay here, with you, by your side.' She finalised. A huge smile spread across Jesses face and she could tell it was taking all of his will power not to pull her from his currently gentle embrace into a bone crushing cuddle or to shout from the rooftops.<br>_So what if they weren't perfect yet and she still had issues, he was helping her overcome them, and she wanted to stay. _


	4. Chapter 4

He was the only one to see the 'fun' Beca. He knew that was fact because she had told him so. On the many occasions when they snuck out to spend time with each other, _"not that we're like together, but Aubrey would still kill me if she caught me with you"._ Sure it hurt every time Beca reminded him of that fact, but beggars cant be choosers and she was choosing to spend her time with him, to reveal her true self to him. ****

There was the time they went to the beach, that was Jesses favourite, because the entire time he couldn't help but think how romantic it would have been if this really was a date. _"If this was a date you would so totally be putting out" _she had teased. It was perfect really. The palm trees swayed in the wind as they lay on the sand watching the moon reflecting onto the water, he clumsily played with her hair whilst she lazily doodled image onto his arm with her fingers.  
>He started humming to a tune, he can't even remember what it was now, but Beca joined in with the lyrics, her voice only a whisper not wanting to greatly disturb the quiet of the night. It was perfect.<br>He remembers the look in her eyes, the sweetest sadness he had ever seen, this girl had to carry so much in her life. He remembers the day she told him, about his father cheating and his mother leaving, them both remarrying and her not liking either of her new parents. _"They're not my parents Jesse, and I wish they would stop acting like they are."_  
>He felt her pain for her, he remembers that night at the beach particularly though. The look she gave him, it melted his heart. He doesn't even think she realised she was doing it, but every time their eyes caught he fell deeper and deeper in love with her, and he finally thought maybe she was feeling the same.<br>Clever trick.

He never wanted to see that girl unhappy, and he would do anything to keep that smile on her face that she had hidden from him for so long, but now saved only for him. He thought she wanted the same for him, to be happy. Clearly not as when she decided to painfully point out how he wasn't her boyfriend and then refused to give him a ride home "_I just don't want to look at you right now". _He was done with these mind games.  
><em>"Goodbye Beca".<em> Were the last words he said to her before he turned his back and walked away from her father's car and began his long walk home. _So long Beca_, he thought to himself, because he was serious when he said goodbye, he wasn't doing this anymore, he should have known from the start that she would bring him heartache, almost lovers always do.

Then there was the time they went to town, he doesn't know how she had gotten them but when she showed up to the radio station with two fake ID's, one for herself and one for him, he wasn't going to refuse. They spent the evening crawling between Atlanta's few nightclubs. Her never leaving his side and turning down every sleezy guy who wanted her number, _"I'm here with my friend, sorry." _Beca had drunken about 3 times her bodyweight in alcohol before Jesse had finally decided to call it a night. He lead her out onto the busy street filled with drunken students, he grabbed her hand to pull her through the crowd and once they had finally freed themselves from the mass of people he realised she still hadn't let go. _Don't overthink this Jesse. _  
>And then was probably his favourite memory of Beca, because it was so pure what she did next: She started dancing, pulling Jesse with her and drunkenly swinging herself around pulling him with her, giggles escaping her lips until she finally found herself too puffed out to continue dancing, so she leant against Jesse and used him as support for the rest of her night home.<br>And then his most frustrating memory with her. They had reached her door _"Thanks for such an amazing night Jesse, I wont forget it." H_e was about to walk away now he was sure Beca had gotten home safe when she did it, she fucking kissed him. A drunken, sloppy kiss full of lust. This is not what Jesse wanted, _well it was, it was what he had wanted since he met her, but he was sure this is not what sober Beca would have wanted._ So he pulled away and told Beca to go to bed, she was disappointed at first, but she clearly didn't remember the incident as she hadn't mentioned it the next day at the radio station, or at all since, _"I don't even remember leaving the nightclub" _She had claimed.

So good bye Beca. He had closed the door in her face. After everything they had gone through, all the secrets and memories they shared, she seriously thought he was mad at her because she yelled at him. _It's not that you yelled it's what you yelled._ He thought.  
>He never wanted her to be unhappy, why couldn't she want the same. She was an almost lover, a hopeless dream, because let's face it Jesse, you had no chance. This girl would never settle for a <em>nerd<em> like you.  
>Why can't she just let him move on and be happy, she didn't want him in her life anymore and he was trying to come to terms with that and having her turn up at his door was not making it any easier. He's trying not to think about her, why can't she just let him be?<p>

So now here he was, with all these shitty memories of the perfect girl, he can't go to the beach without thinking about their night, and he can't walk the streets without thinking he can see her.  
>Every morning he wakes up with her on his mind. So now she's gone and he's haunted with her memory, he smile had been engraved onto his mind and it killed him to think about it.<br>_I bet she's doing fine. _ She never wanted him in the first place, it was him who had made himself vulnerable, not her. Why had he made it so easy just to walk right in and out of his life.

So goodbye Beca. Goodbye my almost lover, my hopeless dream. Don't try and talk to me again, I'm trying to get over you. Just let me be. This was a luckless romance, time wasted.

He should have known she would bring him heartache, almost lovers always do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Pitch Perfect, the actors or the songs that these stories are based around.** **  
>Freedom<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Beca."<br>"I'm coming Jesus!"  
>"The highway is calling –"<br>"No it isn't"  
>"- The sun is shining"<br>"It's February."  
>"Just get in the god damn car so we can make memories."<br>"I'm ready, god. Let's go."

She doesn't remember how they had come up with the idea to go on this road trip. One minute they were lounging in his dorm and the next he was dragging her to his car. _He technically shouldn't even have his car parked on campus, maybe if she had told on him she wouldn't have to do this stupid 'adventure', but that would also mean she would be back to relying on the bus and sacrifice their late night Taco Bell runs._ It was half term and they had nothing planned, Beca was excited for a week of lounging around but her over excitable boyfriend had other ideas. Jesse jumped into his tacky little car and unlocked Beca's passenger door from the inside. _He hadn't yet paid to fix the passenger door lock so it had to be locked from inside.  
><em>Beca doesn't know why she is so shocked, this wasn't their first improve road trip, Jesse had on a numerous of occasions gotten the couple lost because he was so obsessed with listening to the highway. Just start driving and keep driving was his motto, and there was no stopping until Jesse said they had arrived.

* * *

><p>"You're not doing it right Beca." Jesse accompanied his statement with an eye role to his girlfriend who was currently checking twitter on her phone.<br>"Doing what right?"  
>"This, living in the moment, having fun!"<br>"What are you talking about nerd?"  
>"You're not in the moment, this is fun! Tell me how you feel."<br>"How am I supposed to feel right now?"  
>"You know, the excitement of the wind blowing your hair, the ambiguity of picking any road, going anywhere we want. Not knowing where we are going, no maps, no road signs, just for the sake of it Beca, it's fun, we're free."<br>"Yeah, free, whatever nerd, keep driving." She laughed.  
>"God Beca, what plug do you have stuck up your ass?"<br>"I don't have a plug up my ass, God!"  
>"Do you even realise how epic this road trip is going to be Beca?"<br>"I don't know Jesse, I'm tired"  
>"Rebecca Mitchell, do you see that turn up ahead, one way goes to our school, and the other goes… somewhere else, which way are we going to go, left or right?"<br>"I don't know, let me look at a map"  
>"No map, pick, quick"<br>"I don't know Jesse!"  
>"If you don't pick we're going to go into that house!"<br>"Uuuh, left, quick!"  
>Jesse swings the car left earning a scream and then a laugh from his girlfriend in the passenger seat.<br>"Very slow Mitchell"  
>"So, where are we even going?"<br>"I have no idea, isn't this exciting?! we have a full tank, the sun is shining, let's just watch the day go by!"  
>She smiled contently and settled back into her seat looking at the scenery through the window. They really did live in such a pretty area.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do now?" The couple had stopped off at Taco Bell for a snack and were now promptly back on the road.<br>"Make a right?"  
>"No Beca, in life"<br>"Oh, I don't know."  
>"Think Big Beca."<br>"I want to get my own car."  
>"Bigger."<br>"To drive fast with the windows down?"  
>"More!"<br>"I want to break the rules and do something unexpected!" She was shocked that she had allowed herself to say such an honest answer, _that was unexpected._  
>"That's more like it, I want more food!" Her boyfriend laughed.<br>"I want to hold on to this moment right now."  
>"You've gone soft on me Mitchell."<br>"I want to drive forever." She laughed.  
>And she did, she was starting to Feel it. How Jesse could take a boring day and make it extra special and fill it with surprises. She loved their road trips, long highways, cheap rest stops. Last minute <em>get in the car and let's go's<em>. Getting in the car, picking a road, a highway, no complications, they could forget college; forget their futures, the Bella's, the TrebleMakers.  
>Just driving into the dawn, that's freedom right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Previous songs that I had forgotten to credit: Anyway  Say the word / Almost Lover.  
>Also, please give me song ideasprompts, I have no idea what to write about next, I will credit you if you suggest something. They can be set during the movie, after, marriage etc.**

**These are most of the songs I base my fic's on /songs/ They're amazing, you should all listen to them. **


	6. Chapter 6

He's jealous of stars. Who in their right mind is jealous of some shitty ball of heat in the sky? _Jesse Swanson of course. _It's a valid reason though, why are the stars lucky enough to see the love of his life every night but he has to lie awake each night missing her? He hasn't slept in two days.  
>Of course he'll get to sleep eventually, but it's not the same without her arms around him or him drawing lazy patterns on her back, so he still finds himself fighting sleep for as long as possible thinking of her, making up scenarios in his head and reminiscing on their memories.<p>

He hopes she's enjoying LA, she has an internship at some record company, Jesse was all set to move out with her but then some film company in New York offered him a runners job, and Beca wouldn't let him turn down his dream for her, it'll just be a few more months until his contract is over, hopefully he'll fly over and stay with her, and with his new experience hopefully he'll land an internship at a film company too.  
>So for now he'll write her a post card on some <em>meant to be funny<em> picture of New York and hope she finds it endearing, signing it with _'Wishing you were here.'_

He's still up until stupid hours of the morning watching movies though, watching the sky change colour behind his window whilst another plot change happens on the screen, he has to admit, the silence isn't so bad, and not having to force her to stay awake during the movies is even better. But movies have become quite a chore on his own, whispering movie facts to himself is a little crazy, he needs his girl to tell him to shut up, or he finds himself talking throughout the entire movie to himself._ So yeah, _movies are _fine._ Until he looks down at his empty hand and realises the gaps between his fingers are empty, and no one else's would ever fill the space right anyway.

He spends all his time rewatching movies and trying to work on his score, he does find himself checking his phone every two minutes however in hope of a text from his extremely busy girlfriend. Not sleeping properly is driving him a little crazy also.  
>He has a bottle of her vanilla body spray which he sprays around the room each night. Even if it does make him sound crazy, but it brings back her memory and for a while he isn't as alone.<p>

He probably thinks about her about as much as he blinks.  
>He'll think of her tonight.<br>And he won't forget her, Beca was scared he would move on when in this big scary city, but he won't.  
>He really wishes she was here.<p>

**Sorry its shitty, but I haven't updated in a while, please give me song requests, I'm dying here!  
>This is Owl Cities, Vanilla Twilight.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Beca never looked back on her history, it was always too hard. Why would someone want to remind themselves of how shitty their lives have been so far?  
>Actually, Beca never <em>used <em>to look back on her history, it may have been hard, but it when she does it now, it just reminds her of how great everything has been going recently.

She remembers when she finally accepted she was going to Barden, she would never let her father know this, but she wasn't _completely_ against the idea, she just put up a fight because… Well because she was a teenager and that's what teenagers do.  
>Sure LA was her dream, but as long as she was out of her home town, she would have been happy. And now that she was back home visiting for the holidays, showing off her new boyfriend to her family and friends, she knew she had made the right decision.<p>

She knew when she took Jesse to meet her best friend Carolanne.  
>Carolanne was a smart girl, pretty, popular, head cheerleader type. Beca doesn't really know how they came to be such good friends considering they were complete opposites, but they were. Anyway, at the end of high school Carolanne had found herself in a little situation.<br>As Carolanne was getting bigger, Michael was still out playing with his band. Finally they bought a little house on a little street and Michael retired his drums and got a job in the mall.  
>A typical life on the Eastern Shore.<br>Beca knew she could do better than that, hence the leaving for college.  
>And here she was a year later visiting her best friend whilst her husband was at work and baby Robbie was having a nap, pretty Carolanne looked not so pretty anymore, especially as she complained about her constant lack of social life, baby problems and an absent husband. Beca put on a sympathetic front, but internally she was praising herself and Jesse for not conforming to typical Eastern Shore ways.<p>

And back in Beca's room, Beca finally had the strength to look back through her high school photo albums. She hadn't taken them off of her shelf since the breakup but with Jesse by her side, it didn't hurt looking at her ex's face anymore.  
>He had begged her to go on a date with him, every Friday in German class he asked her, and finally she agreed <em>'if you'll leave me alone then fine'.<em> Looking back, that didn't set a very solid ground for a relationship.  
>Anyway they went to dinner and became boyfriend and girlfriend. At 15 this was her first real relationship (It lasted longer than 2 months anyway). And he was cute, kind of sweet and she lost her virginity to him on her 16th birthday so of course when he dumped her to focus on his grades she was heartbroken.<br>She screwed up his shitty breakup letter with _it's not you it's me_ scrawled across the top and put it in the bin. She knows now she can do better than him.  
>She already has, she has Jesse.<p>

Jesses perfect.  
>He doesn't have to like all the same music as her.<br>She doesn't have to like the movies he forces her to watch.  
>As long as they love each other and as long as he promises to stay with her.<br>She only wants him. Nothing but him. Miles and piles of him.  
>She finally has something worthwhile to think of each morning.<br>Him, nothing but him.  
>Nothing but fresh, undiluted, crazy, top of the line, totally hers.<br>Jesse.

She doesn't need him to commit his life to her right now.  
>They don't need to get married this second.<br>There's no pressure with them, they just know things are right, and each day she reconfigures her senses.

So now, she's back in her house, back in her town, looking at how far she's come.  
>She will never go back to that closed off girl.<br>It feels like her life lead right to his side and she will keep him there from now on.

They've both been through so much, and now they're at such a great point in their lives.  
>They both did much better than what was expected of them.<br>They're both incredibly happy, something Beca hadn't felt in such a long time, before this nerd came into her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know if I like this, but I haven't updated in MONTHS, I'm so sorry. Please give me promps and I will try and write for you.<br>I also read my old fics, I apologise greatly for all the errors in them, I'm just incredibly lazy and never spell check or read back.**

**Song here was JRB – We can do better than that from LAST 5 YEARS.**


End file.
